


The Play

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Funny, One Shot, School, lol, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gumball has to learn how to act to impress Penny





	The Play

It was a gorgeous day in the peaceful city of Elmore. The sun was shining, the grass was growing and greener as ever and the joyful atmosphere promised a day full of serenity and happiness for all the lucky citizens that lived there.

Which made the giant explosion even more unexpected than you’d expect.

What the heck just happened, you might ask. The answer was, as almost every ten to twelve minutes, one single word.

Gumball.

The thing had started back at Elmore Junior High, the place that Gumball went to school at. The day had started as usual. Just a bunch of students coming and going, heading to class or to chat with their fellow classmates or her ‘squad’ or whatever.

There was one particular student, however, that was having more trouble than usual.

“I swear to heavens Darwin, this is completely outrageous.”

He was holding a sandwich in his hands, but apparently, that was something bad according to reasons he was about to explain.

“I can’t believe this! Can you?!” He asked his adoptive brother with a frown.

The other was just finishing putting up some stuff inside his locker, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, to be honest.”

Gumball scoffed, “I’m talking about the Super Sandwich Sub Supreme! They have changed the recipe!”

Darwin was still in the dark in here, “…and that is bad because…?”

“Because now they put onions and pickles in it!” Gumball snapped. “What kind of psychopath could possibly think of violating the sanctity of the Super Sandwich Sub Supreme with VEGETABLES!”

“Probably someone that realized it wasn’t healthy to sell a heart attack with extra cheese,” the fish reasoned as they walked towards the lunch room.

“They are VEGETABLES DARWIN!” his brother yelled. He would have been making a scene if it wasn’t that the school cafeteria was pretty crowded most of the time. “You are not being reasonable!”

“I am the one not being reasonable? You’re the one that treats anything green like if it were a deadly illness.”

“Well vegetables are often exposed to bugs who also happen to carry a lot of deadly illnesses, so don’t come crying when you get sick because of a vegetable bug.”

“Now you’re just talking none sense out of spite.”

“I know,” Gumball sighed.

“But still, I can’t eat this!”

“You know you can just take the vegetables out of the sandwich, right?” Darwin said with a mouthful of his own lunch.

“Yeah but I feel like I have to do the work of the people that made the sandwich for them. They’d be getting away with it!”

“Then why did you even buy the sandwich in the first place?!”

“I didn’t feel like reading the new content list of the sandwich! It was tiny and hard to read!”

“It was a giant poster that said ‘We changed the Super Sandwich Sub Supreme formula!’ ”

The conversation went on and on for another half an hour before finally Darwin finally convinced Gumball to at least give the new formula a try, since he obviously hadn’t even had a bite of the new sandwich.

Okay, maybe it was a little generous to say that ‘Darwin convinced Gumball to try it’ instead of ‘the entire lunch room got sick of their argument and Tina the giant T-rex forced the sandwich into his mouth just to get him to shut up’.

Meh, same difference.

Anyways, the real story began when they were walking off the cafeteria and saw a giant poster hanging up one of the lockers.

“A play?”

That’s right, a play!

~~Wow, no kidding it totally wasn’t in the title you have truly surprised me.~~

It was that special time of the year where the school would start getting ready for setting up a production in an effort to convince the parents to not switch their kids to literally any other more qualified school in the district. Their kids would look cute, they would be proud and everyone would go home happy.

“Never mind we’ve been using the same textbooks for the last six years,” Gumball said as he opened his locker. He tried grabbing one of his books but it literally turned into dust and flew away.

“Are you going to audition for the play?” Darwin asked.

“Why would I do such a stupid thing?!” Gumball laughed. “What play is it anyways?”

“It’s Shakespeare! A Midsummer Night’s dream,” he finished with a dreamy tone as if describing something magical.

“Yeah…no.”

“Why not? It’s a classic! Everybody knows and loves that play!”

“Well I don’t know it and certainly don’t ‘love it’,” Gumball said with disdain in his voice. “Besides, I’d have to read! Outside homework! Do you hate me, Darwin? Is that it? Do you secretly hate me?!”

“You know I love you!” He answered somewhat hurt at that suggestion.

“Then you won’t make me do more homework than I already don’t,” the cat finished with a dramatic voice.

“I-I won’t,” he said, defeated. “But I think you should at least consider it.”

“And why on earth would I do that?”

“Because Penny just signed up to audition for the lead role.”

They both turned around to see Penny, aka the girl Gumball had a crush on since forever, writing down her name in the list hung up in the wall.

Said girl turned to look at them, “Oh, hey guys!”

Darwin greeted her back, meanwhile Gumball was too much of a blushing mess to do anything but stutter.

“Are you guys going to audition for the play?” She got right next to them.

“I don’t know, maybe? We were just talking about it. Right, Gumball?” He nudged him on the arm but his brother only let out more babbles.

“Well I know I am, Shakespeare is my all time favorite! The way he writes is truly amazing, and a Midsummer Night’s dream is my favorite play from him!” Penny squealed in delight.

“That’s great Penny! Isn’t it great, Gumball?” He tried to shake him again, at least this time Gumball’s eyes became focused again and had enough self-control to nod.

“I apologize for being intrusive, but I believe I saw you signing up for the role of Hermia?”

“Oh, yes I did!” Penny nodded. “I really like her, I know it might be silly but when I first read the play her character had a pink dress since it was a book with pictures and pink was my favorite color back then, so it kinda stuck with me,” she laughed.

“That’s so adorable,” Gumball whispered. He thought he was too quiet to be heard but the blush on Penny’s cheeks said otherwise.

“Thanks,” she said bashfully. “To be honest, I also like her better than Helena. I mean, she spent the whole play pinning after a guy that dumped her for a prettier girl and irradiated sheer essence of over attached girlfriend. But maybe I’m being too hard on her.”

“No! That’s exactly what I thought!” Darwin smiled. “Also its kinda messed up that Demetrius had to be brainwashed with magic to love her back!”

“Wow Darwin, I didn’t know you read Shakespeare,” Penny said, quite impressed.

“Shakespeare was the greatest author of all time! Also, it might be cheesy but I’m a sucked for romantic comedies,” Darwin admitted with some embarrassment.

“Well you seem to know so much about the play you should totally sign up for Lysander! Or any character really, I’m in the drama club and we could surely use more well-read people.”

“It could be fun…” He considered.

“Great! I’ll see you at the audition then, see ya guys!” Penny smiled as she waved them goodbye and disappeared around the corner.

Darwin was feeling quite pleased with how well that conversation went-until he turned around to see Gumball frowning at him.

“What?”

“Oh Darwin, you’re so well read about Milkshake, you should totally be with me at the play together!” He said with a high pitched voice imitating Penny. “Dude what the heck! Lay off my girl!”

“Okay first of all its Shakespeare, not Milkshake. Second I don’t like Penny! Not like that, I mean.”

“You better not! That would be the ultimate betrayal! My own brother, trying to steal my girlfriend!” Gumball said in a dramatic voice.

“That could never happen. Mostly because you’re not dating,” Darwin deadpanned, making his brother scowl at him. “When are you ever going to come around to ask her out?”

“I will! Soon! Just-uh-I haven’t found the right moment yet!” Gumball ‘explained’ with a little sweat on the side of his forehead.

“How about during rehearsal? If you know what I mean,” Darwin smirked.

“What? No way! I’m not going to be at some cheesy dead dude’s play!”

“You do know her role is in a relationship with the dude hero, Lysander, right? There’ll probably be a kiss and everything at some point.”

“WHERE DO I SIGN?”

After Gumball practically teleported Goku style in front of the clipboard that held the list for the auditions they decided to go to the library to get a copy of the play, because if they wanted Gumball to get the part he should at the very least know what the story was about.

Let’s just hope he doesn’t fall asleep after the first paragraph.   


End file.
